Double Trouble
Double Trouble was a robot that exclusively entered Series 6 of Robot Wars. It progressed to the second round over Kan-Opener and Demolition Man, but lost to 13 Black on a Judges' decision there. The team previously entered Rambot into the Fourth Wars. Design Double Trouble was an invertible box-shaped robot featuring two-wheel drive. For weapons, it featured two horizontal spinning discs, each made from car flywheels that could spin at up to 6000rpm. However, these discs were not particularly large or heavy and were prone to flying off, doing so both in the robot's qualifier and the second round battle against 13 Black. Jonathan Pearce summarised Double Trouble as being "agile but unstable". The Team Double Trouble was entered by Team Challenge, captained by the Hertfordshire-based David Johnson, alongside his teammate Muthanthan "Sid" Thangeswaran. The team had previously competed in the Fourth Wars with their previous entry, Rambot. In reference to the two team members, the names "SID" and "DJ" (David Johnson) were painted onto the back of Double Trouble. Qualification Double Trouble was drawn against GBH 2, Infernal Contraption and Ripper 2 at the qualifiers, but Ripper 2 had to withdraw before the battle. Despite receiving damage from Infernal Contraption and their blades falling off, Double Trouble survived until the end of the battle, along with its two opponents. All three were given places in the series. Robot History Series 6 In Heat F of The Sixth Wars, Double Trouble was placed up against three other veterans in the first round, these being Fluffy, Demolition Man and Kan-Opener. Double Trouble proved its brute strength within seconds in this battle, managing to shove the combined weight of Kan-Opener and Demolition Man around, trapping them in the CPZ. Sparks flew as its discs impacted on Kan-Opener. After Kan-Opener was seemingly immobilised, both Fluffy and Double Trouble landed severe blows on it. Dead Metal caught Double Trouble and dragged it from the fray, only to have it escape and shove the counted out Kan-Opener into the arena side wall. Fluffy also collided with the front of Double Trouble and lost the use of its bar spinner. Meanwhile, Demolition Man had been counted out by the Refbot, and the victorious Double Trouble spun in place, advancing to the next round with Fluffy. In the second round, Double Trouble fought another robot with two horizontal spinners, 13 Black. In this battle, after weathering blows from the larger robot's discs, one of Double Trouble's discs was torn off the robot, halving the already inferior potency of the robot's weapons. Additional blows from 13 Black caused Double Trouble's armour to peel away. Although Double Trouble did manage to hold on and both of 13 Black's flywheels were out of action at the end, Double Trouble was eliminated on the judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Double Trouble was the only robot from Hertfordshire to win a battle that did not come from Team Make Robotics. *Team Challenge are also the only team from Hertfordshire other than Team Make Robotics, who they fought in Series 4, to win a battle. *Double Trouble was the only robot in Heat F of Series 6 not to appear in any other episodes. However, its team did appear in Heat N of Series 4 with Rambot. *During Double Trouble's appearance, its Series 4 appearance as Rambot was not mentioned at all. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Hertfordshire Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 6